battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
There are many vehicles in the Battlefront series. They are key to any battle, as they pack some serious ammo. They are also a turret combatant that you can't go without. They would be the most dominate feature on the game if you could capture bases or obtain and capture flags in them. You cannot do these tasks, unless there is some sort of a glitch. There are four functionary types of land vehicles: Tank, Walker, Scout Vehicle, and an Unique Vehicle. All factions have Scout Vehicles and Tanks. Land Vehicles Galactic Empire *Command walker: AT-AT *Support walker: AT-ST *Tank: IFT-T (TX-130T) *Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike *Unique Vehicle: Sentinel-class Landing Craft Galactic Republic *Command walker: AT-TE *Support walker: AT-RT *Tank: IFT-X (TX-130S) *Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike (BFI) *Speeder: BARC Speeder (BFII) Separatist Alliance *Command Walker: Spider Walker (OG-9 homing spider droid) *Support vehicle: Armoured Tank Droid (Corporate Alliance tank droid) *Tank: AAT *Speeder: STAP (Single Trooper Aerial Platform) *Unique Vehicle: Hailfire Droid Rebel Alliance *Tank (BFI): Rebel Combat Landspeeder (V-25 combat speeder) *Tank (BFII): Rebel Combat Tank (AAC-1 Hovertank) *Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike *Unique Vehicle: Snowspeeder (T-47 Airspeeder) Other Vehicles *Geonosian Starfighter (Nantex-class starfighter) *Cloud Car (Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car) *Gian Speeder (V-19 Landspeeder) *Sand Skiff (Bantha-II cargo skiff) *Kaadu *Tauntaun Air Vehicles (BFI only) Galactic Empire *TIE Bomber (TIE/ln starfighter) *TIE Fighter (TIE/Sa starbomber) Galactic Republic *Republic Assault Gunship (LAAT/i Gunship) *Republic Starfighter (Delta-7 Jedi Interceptor) Separatist Alliance *Droid Assault Flyer (Mechanised Assault Flyer) *Droid Starfighter (Vulture-class starfighter) Rebel Alliance *Y-Wing (BTL Y-wing starbommber) *X-Wing (T-65 X-wing starfighter) Space Vehicles (BFII only) Galactic Empire *Fighter: TIE Fighter (TIE/ln starfighter) *Bomber: TIE Bomber (TIE/Sa starbomber) *Interceptor: TIE Interceptor (TIE/ln interceptor) *Shuttle: Theta-class shuttle (Theta-class T-2c Shuttle) Galactic Republic *Fighter: ARC Fighter (ARC-170 Starfighter) *Bomber: V-Wing (Alpha-3 V-wing starfighter) *Interceptor: Republic Interceptor (Eta-2 Jedi Starfighter) *Shuttle: Republic Assault Gunship (LAAT/i Gunship) Separatist Alliance *Fighter: Droid Starfighter (Vulture-class starfighter) *Bomber: CIS Strike Bomber (Belbullab-24 strike bomber) *Interceptor: Droid Tri-Fighter *Shuttle: Droid Gunship (Heavy Missile Platform) Rebel Alliance *Fighter: X-Wing (T-65 X-wing starfighter) *Bomber: Y-Wing (BTL Y-wing starbommber) *Interceptor: A-Wing (RZ-1 interceptor) *Shuttle: Alliance Assault Craft (LAAT/i Gunship) Capital Ships (BFII only) Galactic Empire *Battleship: Imperial-class Star Destroyer *Frigate: Victory II-class Frigate *Battleship (Non Playable): Executor-class Star Dreadnought Galactic Republic *Battleship: Venator-class Star Destroyer *Frigate: Acclamator-class Assault Ship *Frigate (Non Playable): Victory II-class frigate Separatist Alliance *Battleship: Providence-class Destroyer *Frigate: Munificent-class Frigate *Battleship (Non Playable): Lucrehulk-class Battleship Rebel Alliance *Battleship: MC80-class Star Cruiser *Frigate: CR-90 Corellian Corvette *Frigate: GR-75 Medium Transport (On Hoth and Yavin 4 campaign) New Vehicles These vehicles where introduced in the SWBFRS and SWBFES Games. Galactic Empire *A5-RX Battle Tank (Light Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5-RX Juggernaut) *TIE Defender (TIE/D Defender) *Interdictor-class Medium Frigate (Immobiliser 418 Cruiser) *TIE Advanced (TIE Advanced x1) *Slave I Rebel Alliance *T4-B Heavy Tank *B-Wing *Nebulon B-class Frigate *Millennium Falcon Scenery Vehicles *Hardcell-class Transport *Lucrehulk-class Core Ship Cut Vehicles *Dreadnoughts *Escorts *Gunships *Flash Speeder *AT-PT *AT-XT *UT-AT *Multi-Troop Transport *N-1 Starfighter Mod vehicles For Battlefront: *Please add content here *ARC 170 starfighter For Battlefront 2: *BLT Y-Wing *V-19 Torrent *B-Wing *K-Wing *AT-XT *Scarab class Droid Fighter *Recusant-class light destroyer *mod cloud car (battlefront 2) *mod ARC 170 starfighter (conv pack only) *rebel transport *moded landing craft (dark times rising son only) Land Vehicle Class Differences Tanks-The basic, orthodox vehicle. Tanks usually have lasers and rockets. They usually have a pilot and a gunner. Armour is moderate to heavy. Scout Vehicles-Scout vehicles are great for CTF. They are really fast, but pitifully armed, having little to no weaponry. Armour is very light to just below moderate. Walkers- There are two types of typical walkers. One, the light, swift, two-legged walkers and the heavy, slow, and destructive four-legged walkers/command vehicles. The light ones have lasers and one more powerful weapon. 1-2 positions. The big ones have 3-5 positions powerful lasers, particle cannons, and rockets. However, the Spider Walker is different. It is more moderate. Armour of walkers go from moderate to very heavy. Unique Vehicles-They are unique to that faction. Rebel Snowspeeders have lasers and harpoon guns. Hailfire Droids have Hailfire missiles and lasers. Category:Essential pages Category:Vehicles